Calor
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Se sintió observado y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, abrió los ojos y entonces le vió, sentado en el suelo, mirándole tan intensamente que le ponía la carne de gallina. /Riren! lemmon! AU!


_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Aviso! Lemmon! Lemmon! Lemmon! xD un poco de OoC creo jaja**

* * *

**Calor**

**Capitulo único**

Levi estaba furioso, tenía una semana que Eren se había ido a su antigua casa, la que sus padres le habían heredado, y tenía unas horas que Erwin lo había invitado descaradamente frente a él a salir. ¡Maldita la hora en que ellos dos pelearon! ¡Maldito Erwin que no parecía tener suficiente con Mike! ¡Maldito Eren que había aceptado sin pensarlo demasiado!

La gente a su alrededor sentía como si a cada paso que el pelinegro daba, el edificio se cuarteaba y el piso temblaba, todos los presentes en aquel piso lleno de oficinas querían salir corriendo, y no toparse de frente con él.

Cruzo la entrada del edificio y camino hasta donde su auto estaba estacionado, arranco y en dos movimientos bruscos con el auto salió, con el pedal pisado a fondo y pasándose los semáforos sin importarle una mierda, por la hora que era Erwin ya estaba con su mocoso, en el restaurante favorito del castaño. Y seguro estaban bailando, porque Eren no se resistía a una invitación a bailar ¡JO-DER! Quería ir y arrancarle la cabeza al rubio oxigenado ese, pero no, no, eso no era lo que su maquiavélica mente había planeado.

Esperaría, tenía que esperar, iría a casa y tomaría un baño, después dormiría y se encargaría del problema al día siguiente, si, si lograba dormir algo…

**-0-**

Eren tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba recostado en bóxer en el camastro que su madre había colocado en el patio trasero de la casa, el día estaba demasiado caluroso como para traer más ropa encima, agradeció al cielo que ese fuera su día de descanso pues no aguantaría llevar un traje con ese clima.

Con una mano sostenía su bebida refrescante, que recién salía de la hielera a su lado, con la otra abanicándose con el libro que hacía unos minutos había intentado leer. El día estaba tranquilo, pues nadie quería salir con ese calor infernal. Todos encerrados en sus casas pegados al aire acondicionado o los ventiladores…pero Eren prefería estar allí, recostado, sintiéndose ligeramente adormecido.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y lo que sintió como segundos, pronto notó que se convirtieron en minutos. Se sintió observado y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, abrió los ojos y entonces le vió, sentado en el suelo, mirándole tan intensamente que le ponía la carne de gallina. Soltó un bufido y se acomodó de nuevo, dejo la bebida sobre la mesita, para acomodarse el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente y dejando caer su brazo que lo abanicaba en su costado, cerró los ojos otra vez e intento con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la presencia a su lado.

-¿Cómo entraste?-dijo cuando ya no pudo más, intentando sonar lo más casual que pudo

-Tú me diste una copia ¿Recuerdas?-

-Ah, claro-su tono de voz desinteresado hacía que Levi se molestara, pero sabía que solo lo hacía para enfadarle-¿Y que se te ofrece?-

-Quiero hablar-

Eren arqueó una ceja, esbozó una sonrisa entre cínica y divertida y le miró de reojo.

-¿Tú? ¿Hablar?-dijo irónico, rodo los ojos

Percibió cuando Levi se puso de pie, y a pesar de que estaba nervioso, con ganas de salir corriendo, se quedó inmóvil, esperando a ver que hacía Rivaille. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió el frío de un hielo recorrer su cuello, de manera tortuosa, haciendo contraste con la lengua y el vaho caliente del pelinegro que seguían el mismo camino que el cubo que acariciaba su piel. Tembló enteró, intentando controlarse, de un momento a otro ya no solo hacía calor en el ambiente si no también dentro de él.

-Hablar, hablar-deslizó su mano despacio, bajando, preocupándose por recorrer cada parte de aquel cuerpo moreno-Ese día te fuiste y me dejaste con la palabra en la boca-

-Fuiste muy claro-dijo lo más normal que pudo, Levi estaba pasando el hielo con tal delicadeza en sus pezones que en cualquier momento iba a terminar por delatarse, y los dientes del mayor, que mordisqueaban sus tetillas sensibles, no ayudaban en nada-No soy nadie para reclamarte nada-

-Estaba molesto, hable sin pensar-

-Tú nunca hablas sin pensar-

-¿No eres tú el que dice que hay una primera vez para todo?-preguntó bajando el hielo, delineando el bien trabajado abdomen del menor

Eren jadeó, no es como si pudiera evitarlo más, ni tampoco como si quisiera seguir reprimiéndose, porque todo eso era tan placentero que no quería que se detuviera. Escuchó el movimiento en la hielera, Levi estaba tomando otro hielo. Se quejó, levemente, cuando lo sintió rozar por sobre la tela en su miembro que comenzaba a despertar dentro de su bóxer.

-¿Habías notado antes lo sensible que eres los días de calor?-

Jaeger no contestó, estaba más concentrado en las caricias que recibía que en nada de lo que Levi le dijera.

-Supe que Erwin y tu salieron ayer… ¿Te divertiste?-preguntó con un tono molesto que hizo al castaño abrir los ojos, oh~ Levi estaba celoso, sonrió mentalmente, si él lo había hecho enfadar la semana pasada, pues bien ahora podía desquitarse

-Sí, me la pase muy bien-soltó un quejido cuando el frío comenzó a quemarle la piel del vientre, en seguida la lengua del otro paso por encima, aliviando el dolor que le había provocado, tembló levemente

-¿Le dejaste entrar aquí?-

-Ah~-Eren no contestó, porque no quería y porque el gemido involuntario salió de sus labios que había luchado por mantener cerrados, el hielo se había derretido en su vientre por el vaho caliente que chocaba contra su piel

Con las yemas frías de los dedos, Levi recorrió todo el borde del elástico, sintiendo que su mocoso se estremecía por sus caricias, sonrió mentalmente, se iba a asegurar que él sería el único que lograra poner al menor así. Bajó, despacio, la única prenda que el moreno portaba, dejando expuesto el miembro erecto del chico, se enderezó, tomando otro cubo de hielo, se estaba divirtiendo, torturando a su niño.

Se posiciono entre las piernas de Eren, pasando el hielo despacio, desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, con movimientos lentos y tortuosos, Jaeger se cubrió la boca con una mano y tragó saliva con dificultad, todo eso era tan erótico que tenía ganas de tirarse sobre el francés para que lo hiciera suyo de una vez. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido aún más audible cuando los dedos helados del pelinegro acariciaron su rosado anillo.

-¡Ah~!-se quejó cuando sintió los fríos dedos invasores dentro de él, con solo esas caricias estaba a nada de correrse

Al no sentir el hielo quemando su piel se preguntó si este se habría derretido, pero entonces el cálido aliento de Rivaille golpeó contra su piel y el cubo entró sin dificultad reemplazando a los dedos de Levi. No pudo evitar soltar un grito, le gustaba y le dolía, era una sensación tan contradictoria, tan placentera.

Sintió otro hielo rozar su entrada y se enderezó levemente, sus manos, su cuerpo entero, temblaba, tenía esa necesidad de tocarse, de correrse ya, pero quería resistir, verse fuerte frente a Levi.

-¿Qué…?-tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire cuando le vió a los ojos para terminar su pregunta-¿Qué sentiste cuando me viste con él?-

-Nada-dijo el otro, retándole, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios

-No me…mientas-su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando Rivaille introdujo el segundo cubo en su interior

-No te miento-

-Tu no…no me puedes mentir-hablo de forma entrecortada, pero de forma tan cínica que hizo encender aún más al pelinegro-Solo admite…que sentiste celos-

-No tengo porque sentir celos-dijo seguro y lamió las gotas que salían por los hielos derritiéndose-Eres mío-

La risa de Eren sonó fluida, sin esfuerzo alguno y un poco entrecortada por los jadeos, el frio de un hielo quemaba su entrada y la lengua caliente de Rivaille lamía cada porción de piel, las manos del moreno se aferraron al camastro con fuerza, intentando contener los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Ngh~-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, para evitar que sus gemidos llamaran la atención de sus vecinos, que si bien había una cerca rodeando el patio trasero, no tenía idea de si podrían verle

-Sabes a piña-susurró el pelinegro contra su piel, subiendo lentamente, con un tono divertido-Y hueles a coco… ¿Te has tirado la bebida encima?-

Jaeger sintió los dedos traviesos y helados invadir su interior, aprovechando que los hielos ya se habían derretido, hacía movimientos circulares, entraba y salía despacio, rozando sus paredes, cuando Levi introdujo un tercer dedo, encontró el punto sensible del castaño, quien de inmediato reacciono irguiéndose un poco, tapándose la boca y temblando aún más, Levi tenía razón, en días de calor se volvía sensible.

-Es suficiente exhibicionismo-dijo de repente el pelinegro, sacando sus dedos a pesar de la protesta silenciosa del moreno y poniéndose de pie, le tomó de una mano y le hizo levantarse, a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban-Vamos dentro-

Eren asintió y camino como pudo hacia el interior de la casa, Rivaille le siguió y cerró la puerta tras él. El menor no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando ya lo estaba besando con ganas enredando sus manos en el cabello ébano. El francés sonrió mentalmente y le tomo de las caderas, haciendo que enredara su piernas en su cintura, y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su castaño, en ningún momento dejaron de besarse, ni siquiera cuando la espalda del alemán chocó contra el colchón y sus manos temblorosas intentaban desabrochar el cinturón.

-Alguien está ansioso-menciono con burla, ayudándole a desabotonar su camisa

Sin más botones de por medio, en dos movimientos despojó al mayor de su ropa, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que él, ambos estaban excitados, el calor del exterior no se comparaba con el que hacía en la habitación, sus cuerpos ardían y la necesidad de apagar el fuego interno les estaba consumiendo, ahora no querían saber nada más, a la mierda con Erwin, Farlan y todos aquellos que los habían hecho pelear.

Levi tomo las piernas del castaño y las acomodo sobre sus hombros, penetrándolo de una sola vez, llenando por completo los sentidos del menor que esta vez no contuvo el grito lleno de placer por tener dentro. Se inclinó hacia su niño y lamió sus hombros, su cuello, en cuanto sintió las caderas de Eren comenzar a moverse, en busca de más contacto, se salió, solo para volver a entrar esta vez más profundo.

Jaeger cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa, aferrándose a la cama con fuerza, con Levi nada era delicado, siempre era rudo y duro, pero estaba bien, porque así le gustaba a él.

-Abre los ojos-ordenó, tomándole del mentón, sin detenerse-Mírame, no te imagines a nadie más-

Los increíbles ojos esmeraldas del chico se abrieron, para verle a los ojos, su intensa mirada le hizo sentir que le desnudaba el alma, pero se sintió satisfecho.

-No imagino…a nadie…nadie más-le aseguró

Rivaille le besó con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerle sangrar y succionando el líquido carmesí que quería escaparse de su boca. Su mano tomó el miembro de su niño, comenzando a masturbarlo, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la punta, jugando con sus testículos.

Eren echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo aquellas descargas que recorrían su cuerpo, sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre y estaba viendo el cielo con las caricias que le brindaba en su sexo, sincronizadas con el ritmo de las embestidas sin compasión que el mayor dirigía. Un beso más fue suficiente para que llegaran al clímax, juntos, como pocas veces, ahogando en la boca del otro el grito de total satisfacción. Al separarse el hilo de saliva que aún los unía brilló con la poca luz que se colaba a la habitación.

Jadeantes y sudorosos se permitieron tenderse en la cama, junto al otro, mientras intentaban regular la respiración y calmar al corazón, que retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos.

-Esto no fue…nada ortodoxo-dijo el alemán, entrecortado

-No-

-Necesito un baño-dijo, ahora cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado

-Espera, primero hay que hablar-le detuvo, sosteniéndolo de una muñeca con firmeza, evitando que se pusiera de pie, tomó un pañuelo de la mesita de noche y limpió el abdomen del chico, que se había llenado de semen-Te…debo una disculpa-el rostro sorprendido de Eren le hizo saber que no se esperaba eso

-¿Eh?-estaba esperando a que el pelinegro se riera de él y le dijera que eso era una broma, pero en cambio parecía muy serio

-No debí decirte que no eras nadie para reclamarme nada-le miró a los ojos y espero a que dijera algo, al verle sin palabras continuó-Eres mi pareja, y no debo ocultarte nada-

-No es como si me lo ocultaras, igual me lo dijiste cuando llegaste a casa-cerró los ojos y quiso fundirse con el colchón, era la primera vez que Levi se disculpaba por algo, todo eso era…tan…grandioso

-No debí irme con Farlan sin decirte, lo siento-

Eren se sonrojo, y se sintió estúpido, pensar que había salido con Erwin por coraje lo hacía sentir estúpido.

-No debí salir con Erwin, lo siento-

-Olvídalo, no tiene caso que nos torturemos por eso-el castaño giró, para quedar de frente con el pelinegro y acaricio su abdomen despacio, provocándole escalofríos al mayor

-Está bien, lo olvidare, pero quiero pedirte algo-dijo, bajando sus manos despacio, pasando las yemas de los dedos por el miembro de su pareja

-Te escucho-le dijo viéndole con una ceja arqueada

Jaeger se levantó, sentándose a horcajadas del mayor, con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Prométeme que me avisaras cuando salgas con tus amigos, prométeme que no vamos a caer en la rutina como nos estaba pasando-

No le dio tiempo de responder a su pareja, pues Eren se dejó caer de lleno en la nueva erección de su gruñón, apretando su interior de manera tortuosa. Levi no podía hablar, por la excitación y la sorpresa, Eren jamás había hecho algo parecido, siempre había parecido tan tierno y sumiso, que esa nueva faceta le gustaba, demasiado.

-Te lo prometo-dijo con algo de dificultad, pues le estaba apretando con fuerza-Prométeme que no saldrás con nadie más que conmigo, prométeme que eres mío-

-Te lo prometo-le sonrió y se inclinó hacia su novio, para besar sus labios comenzando a mover sus caderas-Te amo-Levi suspiró y le atrajo con fuerza

-Te amo-

* * *

**Ay Deoooos! xD jajaja bueno, esto fue algo muy espontaneo que surgió de mi mentecita xD espero tener el cap de The Monster para mas tarde :3 bye! Ojala les haya gustado y agradezco los reviews que me quieran dejar nwn**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
